


It's just a spark

by momonochromatic



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, Friendship is Magic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momonochromatic/pseuds/momonochromatic
Summary: Twilight é uma pônei com um grande segredo. Por conta desse segredo, ela se isola de tudo e todos até que um dia é salva pela misteriosa Mare do Well e vê a vida virada de cabeça para baixo.





	1. 26 anos

**A unicórnio lavanda travou uma batalha contra a fechadura da porta** , e após quase dez minutos conseguiu abrir e cambaleou para frente. Fez uma careta com o cheiro de bebida que exalava do próprio casco e lutou mais alguns minutos para fechar a porta.

A casa onde ela mora é igual a maioria das casas ao redor da vizinha, uma das mais nobres de _Canterlot_ e uma das mais seguras. A égua tropeçou nos próprios cascos para encontrar o caminho do quarto, quando um barulho alto e uma luz brilhante veio dos fundos. Normalmente, um pônei teria corrido com medo que fosse alguma criatura monstruoso ou pior, um bandido. Mas, em vez disso, Twilight Sparkle foi em direção ao que causou o barulho.

 

Ela é curiosa demais para ignorar algo assim. Parou na frente da porta de vidro, forçando os olhos, mas só via algo brilhando. Empurrou a porta com o casco e pegou um taco de beisebol com a telecinese e foi investigar.

 

O jardim estava destruído e uma enorme cratera dava o lugar aos girassóis que Twilight cuidava, ela ficou em uma posição de ataque _– ou o mais próximo disso na atual situação –_ e esticou o pescoço, arregalando os olhos e abrindo a boca.

 

Dentro da cratera, o cheiro de carne queimada e ferro impregnou o lugar. Uma massa branca estava encolhida. Twilight largou o taco, levando o casco a boca para segurar a forte vontade de vomitar ou gritar.

 

"Eu nunca mais vou beber" afirmou para si, balançando a cabeça.

 

Mas ao invés de sumir, o cheiro ficava mais forte e a massa branca começou a se mexer. Primeiro abriu os olhos, duas brilhantes orbes magentas e piscou, esforçando para se levantar. Os ferimentos não permitiram e o pônei – definitivamente um – gemeu. Twilight pensou em correr para dentro da casa e ligar para a polícia, mas viu a situação e com a lógica atrapalhada pela bebida caminhou em direção ao buraco no chão com uma careta tentando não vomitar e levitou o taco ao redor, apenas para segurança.

 

De perto, o pônei tinha longas asas brancas, encardidas pelo sangue e pela terra e um enorme chifre, o unicórnio lavanda piscou. "Eu não vou te machucar" guinchou, escondendo o taco e olhando para os olhos do pônei no chão. Sem uma resposta, Twilight se aproximou mais e envolveu o pônei na magia lilás e o ajudou a levantar "Vou te levar ao hospital-".

 

O que ela falava foi interrompido pelo pônei enorme se mexendo e gemendo de dor. O pônei abriu a boca, mas o que saiu foi uma tosse e um após várias tentativas conseguiu se comunicar. "Não" a voz soou rouca, mas era feminina.

 

Talvez se Twilight estivesse no seu estado normal, ela teria ignorado e levado-a para o hospital e se livrado do problema aí, mas ela suspirou, cerrando os dentes e usando o corpo de apoio para ajudar a outra égua. Twilight olhou para trás de relance e viu a poça de sangue e as gotas que escorriam do pelo da égua.

 

"Muito sangue, isso não é bom. Nada de hospitais, então acho que seria melhor limpar os ferimentos para não infectar e enfaixá-los" falou mais para si, respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar.

 

Ela listou todos os remédios que tinha em casa e quando percebeu ajudou a outra égua a se sentar na banheira e ligou. "Certo, eu já volto" e correu do banheiro.

 

Viu o sangue pelo corredor e nos cascos, balançando a cabeça e correndo em direção a cozinha, no armário de baixo no fundo. Envolveu a magia na caixa de primeiro socorros e voltou a banheiro, ligando o chuveiro e pegando uma bucha nova e com os cascos trêmulos esfregando as feridas, que era muitas.

 

Se doeu, Twilight nunca soube, porque a égua ficou em silêncio o tempo todo e só às vezes prendia a respiração. Mas, logo a sujeira e o sangue desaparecem e as feridas pareciam ainda mais sérias, Twilight não questionou, mas mesmo assim secou a égua e enfaixou o abdômen dela.

 

"Eu não me apresentei nessa situação, sou Twilight Sparkle" falou com a voz ainda mole pela bebida, olhando para o trabalho satisfeita.

 

A outra égua tentou olhou para o curativo, mas não conseguiu e suspirou e depois para o unicórnio lavada, balançando a cabeça e fazendo a crina rosa sair dos olhos. "Celestia".

 

"Celestia, legal. Eu-" ela balançou a cabeça, piscando "Eu não me sinto muito bem".

 

Com isso ela caiu para trás.

 

O despertador tocou, Twilight enfiou-se mais nas cobertas enquanto memórias desconexas inundavam a mente e ela gemeu. Ao menos ela não passou mais um aniversário sozinha desde que saiu de casa, e sim com algumas antigas colegas de classe. _Classe,_  esse pensamento fez a unicórnio lançar  **um feixe de gelo**  em direção ao despertador, já que a cabeça doía e não era apenas culpa da ressaca.

 

Mais uma vez ela usou muito magia e isso a deixava exausta. Ela viu que era segunda-feira e pulou da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro já que usava a mesma roupa que antes.

 

Ao olhar o terninho preto manchado de sangue ela parou, esfregando o casco nas têmporas e negando mentalmente, aquilo foi um sonho. _Um estranho e muito realista sonho._

 

Lançou a roupa no cesto e entrou na banheira, sentindo a água corrente levar o suor e a refrescar. Ardeu onde as asas ficavam e ela notou que já estavam cheias de penas e saiu da banheira e pegou uma tesoura com antigas marcas de sangue. Ela suspirou, cerrando os dentes e envolvendo a tesoura na telecinese e cortando.

Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos dela e se misturam com a água do banheiro, logo a banheira ficou vermelha de sangue e mais uma vez Twilight mutilou as asas. Ainda chorando, não conseguindo esconder a dor, ela enfaixou e saiu.

 

O cheiro de ferro a fez vomitar e ela olhou o reflexo no espelho, com as gazes na costa se manchando de vermelho.

 

"Feliz 26 anos de vida” sussurrou para si mesma, terminado de se arrumar.

 

Para o alívio de Twilight, a casa não estava ensanguentada e o jardim estava normal. Ela só estranhou um xícara de café da mesa, mas deu os ombros bebendo e saiu de casa, fechando-a com o casco logo em seguida em indo em direção ao metrô.

 

As costas doíam demais para andar e ela chegaria meia-hora adiantada como sempre.

  
  
 

Twilight se aproximou da gigante construção branca e perdeu o fôlego por alguns segundos, pois era uma das construções mais antiga e uma das deslumbrantes de Canterlot e as vezes ela esquecia que trabalhava nela. Enquanto trotava calmamente para a dentro, os pôneis ao redor – a maioria unicórnios – das mais diferentes formas e idades passavam em grupo e ela inconscientemente se encolhia.

 

Até que ela ouviu os cascos de uma colega e levantou as orelhas, era algo automático e estranhamente ela tinha uma audição muito apurada e um olfato mais ainda. E por isso ela se virou com um sorriso educado ao ver Moondancer, como diariamente fazia.

 

“Vejo que não está atrasada” brincou.

 

A outra égua parou, puxando o ar e piscando enquanto um sorriso surgiu nos lábios. “Como? Como você está tão bem sendo que bebeu mais que todo mundo, ô grande professora Sparkle”.

 

“Um dos meus segredos” piscou e continuou a andar.

 

Moondancer a seguiu animada em um silêncio agradável, até terem que se separar para ela ir na biblioteca e Twilight para a classe. Elas se despediram e Twilight ficou aliviada em não encontrar mais ninguém pois já estava farta de socializar e com quantas mais pessoas se relacionava, mais chances tinha que descobrisse seu segredo.

  
  
  
 

Largou a bolsa em cima da mesa e sentou-se na cadeira esperando o tempo passar, a sala que ela dá aula é igual a todas as outras. Enorme, com a parede atrás dela sendo completamente coberta pela lousa e mais de duzentos lugares. Aos poucos a classe foi se enchendo e quando o sinal tocou, Twilight tinha uma careta de dor pelos ferimentos nas costas.

 

Mas, ela forçou um sorriso e começou a aula: “Bom dia, vamos continuar a nossa matéria. Mas, antes quero que todos passem o manuscrito para frente e algum pônei coloque na minha mesa e isso vale vinte por cento da nota de vocês” ela começou a andar e levitou o giz com a magia e começou a escrever. Ao fazer isso, alguns alunos se surpreenderam, pois a magia estava quase extinta e era raro encontrar unicórnios que podiam manipular ela. Twilight ignorou isso, e escreveu na lousa.

 

> _O que aconteceu com a magia?_

 

“Sabem, faz mais de mil de anos que começaram a notar a queda da magia e muito das mentes daquela época, como  _Star Swirl the bearded, Clover the clever e Mistmane_  são um dos vários exemplos de que escreveram que _linhas de ley_ em Equestria estavam estranhas e depois de cerca de duzentos ela começaram a se fragmentar. Claro, vocês devem já saber isso se leram o que eu sugeri no primeiro dia de aula, mas para os que não leram…” ela segurou para não revirar os olhos, porque a cara deles eram óbvias demais e ela podia ouvir muitos bem os sussurros. “E mesmo assim não conseguiram achar uma solução para isso e nosso futuro está fadado a extinção da magia e isso é uma catástrofe, porque Equestria costumava ser um lugar cheio de magia, com seres mágicos e incríveis que habitavam aqui e como introdução e como é um assunto muito abrangente, vou deixar vocês perguntarem sobre que criatura quiserem saber”.

Os unicórnios murmuram e um unicórnio branco e corpulento levantou e perguntou, “É verdade que costumava existir mais alicórnios?”.

 

Todos ficaram de boca aberta, menos Twilight que franziu o cenho e pensou muito nas palavras ao falar. “Blueblood, você vê que uma questão dessa é mais envolta ao lado  _fictional_  do que o acadêmico. Como eu sou a única professora de história antiga daqui e de teorias mágicas, sou o pônei certo para você” ela parou de andar e olhou para ele, excluindo o título de príncipe de propósito “Bem, todos os mitos que existiam tiveram uma parcela de verdade. Pois bem, para quem não sabe o que é: Alicórnios, são a junção das três tribos, raça é um termo racista então, por favor não usem. Nos textos antigos, descrevia que eles eram dotados das qualidades da três tribos e o direito de governar, já que juntaria as três.

A força de uma pônei, a velocidade de uma pegasus e a magia de um unicórnio, eles eram venerados como deuses e é isso. Depois disso tudo que temos são contos e histórias para assustar potros. Mas, existem registros da idade de ouro de Canterlot, quando a capital ficava na  _Floresta Livre pra Sempre_ , que duas irmãs governavam” e ela parou, mordendo o lábio para não contar mais “Só que a _Princesa Nightmare Moon_  é uma alicórnio então, a maioria dos mitos podem ser só mitos, quem sabe?”.

 

“E as profecias?” perguntou uma égua.

 

Se Twilight não fosse cética em relação aos seus ideais, ela pararia a discussão aí, mas ela nunca foi e por isso respondeu: “Uma das minhas partes favoritas da história antiga, particularmente eu não acredito nela, mas é interessante ao observar os medos e esperanças de uma época. E tem uma profecia que diz que  _no dia mais longo do milésimo ano as estrelas irão permitir que ela se liberte, e então a lua desapareça e a magia que estava perdida será encontrada_. Mas não passam de lendas” acrescentou rapidamente, não queria se acusada de incitação a traição

 

“E a lenda que diz que um alicórnio irá derrotar a tirana princesa?” perguntou mais uma o príncipe.

 

Twilight engoliu a seco, pois isso estava se tornando uma conversa política ao invés de meras dúvidas. “Eu estudo a história antiga e por isso não tem muito o que posso te falar, mas se existe outro alicórnio aqui, com certeza nos iamos perceber, não é?”.

 

“Tem a Mare do Well” comentou outra égua.

 

“De mitos fomos para boatos, por favor, vamos tentar manter o nível. Mesmo essa misteriosa sendo de bastante ajuda, não significa que ela seja um alicórnio e nem que a lenda seja real”.

 

E o sinal tocou e Twilight suspirou aliviada. Ela pegou a bolsa e saiu da sala, praticamente correndo para ir na sala dos professores e ficar enfurnada lendo um livro até chegar o hora de dar mais uma aula.


	2. O encontro predestinado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight encontra outro pônei importante.

**Twilight sempre foi um pônei solitário**  e sempre ficava nervosa quando algum outro pônei falasse com ela, senão fosse um assunto envolvendo a classe, mas Inkwell, uma antiga professora dela e agora uma colega de trabalho, era uma dos únicos pôneis que ela não ficava nervosa. E ter a coisa mais próxima de uma senhora não era lá muito do que se orgulhar, mas mesmo assim Twilight não se importava.

 

 

"...por isso eu não confio em doces" terminou de contar a história, e Twilight se controlou para não gargalhar.

 

 

Twilight está tomando chá e comendo alguns deliciosos biscoitos na casa da professora Inkwell, e mais uma vez perdeu a noção da hora. Ela soltou um suspiro decepcionado e comentou, "Como ficou tarde".

 

 

"Ah, magina, Twilight. A sua companhia é agradável e falando nisso como anda a sua família?" perguntou, mastigando mais um biscoito.

 

 

Twilight fez uma careta e piscou, "Eles estão bem, eu acho. Faz alguns anos que eu não vejo eles, mas devem estar bem" ela respondeu com um tom de voz normal, mas por dentro queria chorar. Era complicado a relação dela com a prestigiada família Sparkle.

 

 

"Ah, entendo, querida e sinto muito por perguntar" ela tocou o ombro de Twilight "Não sabem o que estão perdendo, porque você é uma jovem brilhante".

 

 

"Para com isso" respondeu, sentido as bochechas ficarem vermelhas "Mas você me chamou aqui só pra gente ficar fofocando?".

 

 

"Também" as duas riram "Mas também porque eu estava curiosa com a advertencia que você recebeu".

 

 

"É mais complicado que isso. Eu odeio ensinar em um sistema que eu só posso falar a meia verdade e tudo envolver a política, só queria poder contar a verdade sem censura e aprender sobre ela" desabafou, mordendo o lábio inferior " Se eu não fosse uma Sparkle, com certeza já teria sido presa..." ela não terminou a frase.

 

 

"Eu gostaria de poder dizer o contrário, mas o que nós podemos fazer?".

 

 

Twilight apenas bebeu mais um gole e concordou. Era muito mais complicado, mas Inkwell tinha razão, o que ela poderia fazer?

 

 

"Nada" respondeu, terminado o chá e se levantado "Obrigada pela hospitalidade e pelo cachecol, até mais, Inkwell".

 

 

"Até mais, Twilight" despediu-se, acompanhando Twilight até a porta.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Mesmo Canterlot sendo a capital de Equestria, era uma das cidades mais perigosas para se viver, mesmo a Princesa Nightmare Moon estando nesse lugar e isso mostrava como estava o resto de Equestria . O sol ficava no céu por apenas cinco horas e o resto era a sufocante escuridão.

 

 

O vento gélido da noite entrou em contato com o corpo de Twilight e mesmo estando coberta com o costumeiro terno e um cachecol envolta do pescoço, a fez estremecer e ela aumentou o ritmo para ir caminhando para a casa. As ruas estavam vazias e nas esquinas ela viu pôneis esperando pelos clientes. Não que quando ela era potra fosse diferente, mas com o passar dos anos parecia piorar.

 

 

E por conta da sua ótima audição ela ouviu passos se aproximando e engoliu a seco, olhando o redor e tomando o caminho mais iluminado para voltar para casa. Foi em vão, pois os pôneis a alcançaram e Twilight pode sentir o cheiro de bebida a metros de distância.

 

 

Um pônei de terra alto, apontou o casco para Twilight e exibiu um sorriso nojento, "Ora, ora que gracinha de unicornia".

 

 

Twilight ignorou e voltou a andar, mais rápido. Só que eles também não pararam, "Nós não esperávamos encontrar uma gracinha como você hoje a noite, que tal sair comigo e meus amigos para se divertir?" ele se apressou e a parou.

 

 

Twilight cerrou os dentes, tremendo um pouco com medo do que poderia acontecer e com raiva. "Eu fico lisonjeada pelo convite, senhores, mas eu recuso e por favor me soltem" pediu, educadamente.

 

 

O pônei de terra que a segurava riu e os outros fizeram o mesmo, ela tentou se soltar dele mais apenas causou do terninho ser rasgado e eles pararem de rir e olharam assustados para ela. O terno ficou nos cascos dela, enquanto as asas estavam prontas para decolar e no chifre, faíscas saiam.

 

 

"O que diabos você é?" exclamou um, afastando-se e caindo para trás.

 

 

E antes que os outros pudessem correr, um vulto apareceu e os nocauteou, Twilight tremia e tentava controlar a magia a todo custo, quando olhou para cima e viu o uniforme escuro e o chapéu roxo, não poderia ser outra pônei ao não ser ela. Porém, a reação da Mare Do Well foi tudo o que Twilight não esperava. Ela abriu a boca e pendeu a cabeça, "O distúrbio mágico foi você!" praticamente gritou, alegre demais.

 

 

"Distúrbio mágico?" repetiu confusa.

 

 

"Que aconteceu na segunda feira, os guardas ficaram a procura de algo e a Princesa ficou muito irritada ao não encontrarem o que ela queria" explicou.

 

 

"O que ela queria?".

 

 

"O outro alicórnio" respondeu, abrindo as asas e tirando o chapéu e revelando o chifre "Mas, não era eu".

 

 

Foi a vez de Twilight abrir a boca, pois ela nunca tinha visto outro pônei como ela sem ser a Princesa e se a Princesa descobrisse, ela estava morta.

 

 

"Eu posso te assegurar que também não era eu".

 

 

"Senão era você.e nem eu? O que poderia ser?" Mare Do Well questionou e depois começou a rir, uma risada nervosa "Não...Não poderia ser".

 

 

"Eu não estou entendo mais nada" sussurrou para si, olhando para os lados para notar se alguém estava vindo. Nenhum pônei estava.

 

 

"Se você existe, e na lenda fala no dia mais longo do milésimo ano as estrelas irão permitir que ela se liberte isso significa que a irmã mais velha dela voltou" comentou, falando mais para si e muito ansiosa "Nós precisamos encontrá-la e eu preciso conversar com você em algum lugar particular e seguro. Aqui, tome o meu cartão e me ligue" disse, afobada, entregando um cartão com um telefonema escrito.

 

 

"O que ?" perguntou.

 

 

"Nós iremos conversar mais, até lá, se cuide" e assim desapareceu, Twilight fechou os olhos e no chão uma marca de queimadura.

 

 

Os pôneis estavam desacordados e a roupa de Twilight estava em farrapos e a asas estavam a mostra. Ela respirou fundo e enrolou o cachecol em volta das costa e foi correndo para casa, já que ela não podia se teletransportar como a Mare Do Well, na verdade nenhum pônei podia há séculos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Há três dias ela tinha completado 26 anos, e há três dias ela percebeu que o bizarro sonho dela com o pônei branco foi real, pois assim que ela pisou na casa notou a porta entreaberta e o pônei branco, mais uma vez manchado de sangue a esperando.

 

 

Os olhos magentas eram antigos e Twilight pode sentir o poder a distância, e para piorar a asas estavam a mostra e Twilight não conseguia para de tremer.

 

 

"Que noite..." comentou, entrando em casa ainda tremendo e sentado na mesa onde a outra pônei está. Como no sonho, ela é grande, com os cabelos rosas que pareciam fluir e para piorar um alicórnio.

 

 

"Estava te esperando" falou o pônei antigo, como uma voz que fez a espinha de Twilight se arrepiar, mesmo sendo doce e gentil "Eu sou a Princesa Celestia e preciso da sua ajuda para trazer a minha irmã de volta".

 

 

"Ah, claro" ela foi sarcástica "Quem é a sua irmã?".

 

 

"Luna, mas você deve conhecê-la como Nightmare Moon" respondeu, e Twilight quase caiu para trás "E eu sei que não é educado eu invadir a sua casa pela segunda vez, Twilight, mas o nosso encontro estava predestinado" ela terminou de falar, mas parecia que ela tinha mais coisa para revelar.

 

 

"A Princesa Nightmare Moon é sua irmã?" repetiu, pensando em como tinha se metido nessa encrenca.

 

 

"Não. Luna é, Nightmare Moon é a magia negra a controlando e com a sua ajuda eu posso trazer ela de volta e o sol voltar a brilhar".

 

 

"Por que você não a derrota?" perguntou nervosa, gostaria de parar de fazer perguntas, mas não conseguia.

 

 

"Porque eu não estou ligada mais aos elementos e nem ao sol, estou fraca e mortal, se ela me capturar irá ser o fim. Não apenas para mim, mas para toda Equestria ".

 

 

"E porque eu?".

 

 

"E posso ver a sua cutie mark?" perguntou a Princesa. Twilight hesitante mostrou para ela e a Princesa prendeu o fôlego, "Porque a sua marca está na árvore da harmonia, sempre foi o seu destino me ajudar a encotrar eles".

 

 

"O que é essa arvores da harmonia e o que são os elementos?" perguntou.

 

 

Celestia franziu a testa, "E-eu não me lembro, minha memória está um pouco confusa. A única coisa que eu lembro é quem eu sou e o que eu tenho que fazer e para isso eu preciso da ajuda de outro alicórnio que irá me auxiliar" um sorriso surgiu no rosto dela "Quando eu caí no seu quintal, você me ajudou e você é o outro alicórnio, acho que a sua magia me atraiu".

 

 

"E que bom que chegamos a esse ponto, onde você estava nesses três dias?" questionou, com um olhar bastante afiado.

 

 

"Fui atrás da Luna, mas não era ela e acabei perdendo o elemento surpresa e agora todos os guardas delas estão atrás de mim" comentou, suspirando.

 

 

"Muito informação, muita informação mesmo" ela afundou na cadeira "Mas, mesmo com tudo isso eu sinto que devia confiar em você e claro, outra parte de mim está louca para ligar para a polícia".

 

 

"Por favor, não faça isso" pediu, nervosa.

 

 

Twilight olhou para Celestia e corou, ela é muito bonita e suspirou, "Eu não vou, jamais faria isso, e vou me arrepender, mas pode ficar aqui até a gente resolver essa situação".

 

 

"Muito obrigada, Twilight Sparkle, e assim iremos praticar a magia e você irá parar de se mutilar" comentou normalmente "Você cheira a sangue e o banheiro cheira a sangue também, e é só olhar para as suas penas para notar o quão machucadas estão".

 

 

"E já que estamos nesse nível, além de você, sua irmã e eu, existe uma quarto alicórnio".

 

 

Celestia derrubou o copo que se estilhaçou no chão


	3. Faculdade Celestial para Unicórnios Super Dotados

**Twilight ignorou de propósito a outra égua que tinha acabado de conhecer**  e após todos a revelações, sentiu-se exausta e a adrenalina que estava no corpo desapareceu. O banheiro pareceu tão pequeno, os pulmões não queriam trabalhar e ela podia sentir os membros tremendo.

 

Ela se abraçou na banheira e ligou a água, levando toda a sujeira e ela gostaria que todos os medos também, mas claro que as coisas nunca seriam fáceis. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar, repetiu o processo várias vezes até se acalmar e levitou a tesoura manchada de sangue. Não podia arriscar nenhum pônei ver as asas, se algum pônei visse, seria o fim para ela.

  
  
  
  
 

_Uma jovem potra tremia sobre o aperto da mãe, a égua ofereceu um sorriso triste para a filha e sussurrou as palavras: “Twilight, você deve esconder essas coisas, se algum pônei descobrir…” ela esperou a filha completar._

 

_“Eu estarei morta” repetiu as palavras, que a mãe tanto falava. A potra fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes, enquanto o barulho da tesoura cortando os ossos, os músculos e a carne a faziam quase desmaiar. O sangue escorria e caia na banheira, misturando com as penas lavandas enquanto a potra fazia de tudo para não chorar._

 

_Mas, a dor era tanta e era diariamente, que ela devia ter se acostumado, mas como poderia? Ela tinha que esconder de tudo e todos. Ninguém jamais poderá saber._

 

  
  
 

“Ninguém jamais poderá saber” repetiu as palavras para si, com a tesoura no aperto da  _telecinese_ pronta para mais uma vez cortar as asas. E dessa vez parece pior, ela nunca tinha deixado ficar tão grande.

 

Twilight vomitou o resto dos biscoitos e a janta da noite anterior, antes de ir para cama com as costas enfaixadas e mal pode dormir. Celestia tinha sumido e ela estava cansada demais para se preocupar com ela ou com a égua misteriosa. Se fosse um pesadelo, ela gostaria de acordar.

  
  
 

A unicórnio estava tendo um sonho agradável, no qual ela organizava uma das maiores bibliotecas do mundo, mas quando estava prestes para descobrir o grande segredo. Um barulho de pratos se quebrando a acordou e ela levantou grogue e foi investigar. Nem colocou algo para se cobrir e pentear o ninho de pássaros que ela chamava de crina. Também, ela não esperava encontrar um princesa em sua cozinha, varrendo os pratos que tinha quebrado enquanto um cheiro de torradas queimadas impregnava o ar.

 

Twilight estalou a língua e não teve outra escolha, ao não ser rir. “Vejo que a vossa alteza é alguém da manhã” comentou, indo em direção ao café e o terminado de fazer.

 

Celestia ficou vermelha e pegou a canecas e colocou sob a mesa, “Eu normalmente acordo com o nascer do sol, mas o meu relógio biológico está uma bagunça e por isso eu possa ter ficado a noite acordada…” ela comentou, terminado de arrumar a mesa.

 

Twilight colocou uma quantia generosa de café nas duas canecas e se sentou, inspirando o cheiro e bebendo. “O que você ficou fazendo?”.

 

Celestia jogou as torradas queimadas no prato na frente de Twilight, e sentou-se ao lado, passando geleia no próprio e comendo. Ela não se conteve e gemeu e suspirou satisfeita, afinal não comia há mil anos. Ela ficou mais constrangida e engasgou com a comida, “Eu li bastante e fiquei surpresa com a caixa mágica falante, sabe? É bastante informativa”.

 

“A tv? Bem, realmente é uma criação interessante” comentou, cutucando o torrada queimada e arriscando uma mordida “O que você leu?”.

 

“Interessante? Eu achei incrível, como funciona? Por que não tem cor e de onde o som vem?  Posso desmontá-la? Eu costumava ser uma pesquisadora, quando não estava sendo uma princesa e nem lutando contra mostro…” Celestia brincou com a última parte, mas não pode esconder a tristeza “Eu li os seus livros de história para tentar me atualizar”.

 

Twilight não soube o que fazer, então preferiu beber mais um gole do café e olhou para o relógio na parede, constando que ela ia se atrasar. Ela gritou e saiu correndo para o banheiro, enquanto Celestia observava curiosa.  _Afinal, tudo era diferente._

  
  
 

Twilight se arrumou em tempo recorde, pegou a bolsa e as chaves e estava prestes a sair de casa quando parou na porta e olhou para trás, vendo Celestia ler mais um livro. “Princesa?” ela chamou.

 

Celestia olho para ela curiosa, “Você vai ficar bem sozinha?” perguntou, mordendo o lábio “Eu ficaria e a gente conversaria sobre essa situação toda” ela gesticulou com o casco “Mas,eu tenho aula e não posso faltar”.

 

“Eu entendo Twilight Sparkle, não se preocupe comigo” respondeu, e voltou a dar atenção para o livro.

 

Twilight hesitante saiu de casa e fechou a porta, trotando para pegar o ônibus e ir a faculdade.

  
 

Era curioso, Twilight nunca tinha sentido algo assim. O coração estava acelerado, o estômago estava embrulhado e ela não conseguia descobrir o porquê estava tão preocupada com a Princesa Celestia? Durante o caminho, tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era nela, nela, nela nela e quanto as duas irmãs estavam sofrendo.

 

* * *

 

 

Assim que pisou na faculdade e olhou para a deslumbrante arquitetura  _– como sempre –_  sentiu uma sensação de déjà vu, pois tudo era tão claro, tão brilhante e isso a lembrava de uma pessoa. Ela mordeu o lábio e começou a trotar para a sala de aula, quando ouviu o familiar jeito de andar de Moondancer.

 

“Olá, Moondancer” saudou-a a outra égua, que corou e estranhamente desviou o olhar “Posso te perguntar algo?”.

 

A outra égua assentiu, “Você é um dos pôneis mais inteligente que eu conheço e por isso, você sabe a história, a data precisa e o por que da faculdade se chamar: Faculdade Celestial de unicórnios super dotados? Não sabe? E por acaso você consegue reunir essas informações para mim?” pediu, sincera.

 

“É claro que eu consigo. Mas, posso te entregar isso no final das aulas naquela cafeteria perto daqui?” perguntou, desviando o olhar da outra égua.

 

Twilight sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, “Claro que pode, Moondancer, e muito obrigada. Até, hoje vou dar uma prova surpresa para eles e estou muito animada” falou, e pela primeira vez na semana se sentiu alegre.

  
  
 

Ela e Moondancer se despediram e cada uma tomou o seu caminho, Twilight permitiu por alguns momentos esquecer sobre as suas asas, sobre Celestia e toda confusão e focar na coisa que ela mais ama _, ensinar._  Por isso, só notou a figura da Princesa Nightmare Moon quando sentiu a lança de uma dos guardas reais a parar, ela abriu a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, quando sentiu o poder da Princesa e se curvou.

 

“P-perdão, vossa alteza, eu-” gaguejou, tentando se explicar.

 

Entretanto, a Princesa a cortou. Twilight só pode ver os cascos da Princesa, mas mesmo assim era uma visão ameaçadora. E a Princesa olhou com desprezo para Twilight e continuou a andar. Só quando os sons dos cascos da Princesa sumiram, Twilight pode voltar a respirar e parar de tremer.

 

“Onde eu estou me metendo?” sussurrou para si mesma, indo em direção a classe.

  
  
 

O tempo parecia não passar e Twilight não parava de mastigar a crina, um péssimo hábito, mas ela fazia isso quando estava prestes a surtar. E a Princesa Nightmare Moon era uma motivo para ela fazer, afinal, era ela o motivo de Twilight se esconder e se excluir.

 

Se Nightmare Moon descobrisse sobre ela, ela seria morta. E por conta disso, ela não conseguia para de tremer e já tinha tido outro ataque de pânico e agradeceu que isso aconteceu durante o intervalo. Ela tinha que se recompor e continuar.

 

Foi com esses pensamentos, ela tentou pensar em coisas agradáveis, como o próximo livro de _Daring Do, livros, livros que contém segredos, aprender e estranhamente a Celestia_ , ajudou-a se acalmar e ela pode aplicar a prova sobre teoria mágica sem nenhum problema.

 

E quando o sinal tocou, anunciando que as aulas do período da manhã tinham acabado agradeceu e agradeceu mais uma vez por não ter mais a aula a tarde. Ela enfiou as provas na bolsa e partiu rumo a biblioteca, fugindo de propósito de alguns alunos.

 

Assim que andou por alguns minutos, atravessou o pátio e pisou no corredor da biblioteca, observou Moondancer descer a escada com um livro.

 

“Oi, de novo” cumprimentou, sem muito saber o que fazer.

 

“Oi, Twilight, que bom que você apareceu” falou, arrumando o óculos com o casco que insistia em escorregar.

 

Twilight franziu a testa, “Mas nos combinados de se encontrar...E você conseguiu?”.

 

Moondancer tossiu, entregando o livro para Twilight, que ansiosamente o pegou. “Esse é um dos poucos exemplares que conta a história da faculdade, mas eu chequei outras informações no tempo livro e anotei os títulos que usei e as informações mais importantes, mas porque você quis saber isso? Claro se eu não estiver enfiando o focinho onde não fui chamada” soltou uma risada de nervoso, entregando alguns papéis escritos,

 

“Muito obrigada mesmo, Moondancer, eu sabia que podia contar com você” elogiou, enfiando no bolso o livro e os papéis e virando para andar “E você tem todo o direito de saber, bem é que eu percebi que a faculdade é diferente de tudo, sabe? É um dos lugares mais antigas de Equestria e foi construído quando a magia estava no ápice e estou investigando esses lugares” ela divagou e rapidamente acrescentou “Completamente acadêmico”.

 

“Devia esperar algo assim de você” respondeu, brincando.

 

Twilight fez uma cara dramática de ofendida, “Mas, eu to com uma colega me ajudando e eu não sei quanto tempo ela vai ficar aqui em Canterlot e por isso precisei da sua ajuda, com a provas eu mal tempo tempo de fazer alguma” explicou a situação.

 

“Ah…” respondeu, e as duas continuaram a caminhar em direção ao  _Donut Joe._

  
 

As duas éguas se sentaram em uma mesa e desfrutavam dos pedidos, Twilight apenas pediu uma chá de camomila, pois o estômago não estava lá essas coisas e Moondancer pediu um chocolate quente com rosquinhas de cocos.

 

“Estranhamente eu não fico surpresa ao ouvir algo assim de você” brincou Moondancer.

 

Twilight arqueou a sobrancelha, “Por que isso tão de repente?” respondeu no mesmo tom.

 

“É que você é você” ela fez uma careta tentando explicar “Por exemplo, eu e as garotas, achávamos que você não gostava de ninguém na escola porque você sempre ficava com os livros e não que eu não fazia a mesma coisa, mas você ficava o tempo todo” explicou.

 

“Mas foi por isso que a gente trombou e acabou trocando algumas palavras e você me apresentou, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, e a Minuette. E eu nunca odiei nenhum pônei, ok? Apenas estava com a cabeça muito cheia na época” respondeu, bebendo mais um gole do chá.

  
 

“Isso é um alívio” comentou.

 

“E como elas estão? Porque não é novidade que eu negligencio  _minhas amizades_ ” um sorriso forçado surgiu no rosto dela ao falar na palavra: **Amizade.**

 

“Elas estão bem, na verdade a gente vai se encontrar na minha festa de aniversário daqui uns meses. Você quer vir?”.

 

“Eu vou ver na minha agenda” respondeu em tom brincalhão, mas não tinha certeza se estava preparada para algo assim.

 

* * *

  
  
  
 

Ela pegou um ônibus e foi para casa. Ao adentrar, teve a surpresa de encontrar todos os objetos eletrodomésticos da casa desmontados  na sala e a Princesa com expressão concentrada no rosto manipulando magia.

 

Isso fez Twilight sentir um sentimento de vazio, como se algo faltasse e ainda sim ficou impressionada olhando para a Princesa.

 

“Vai ficar parada ai o resto da tarde?” perguntou a Princesa, olhando rapidamente para Twilight.

 

Que agiu como uma criança pega com a mãos na massa e entrou. “Rude…” resmungou, sentando no sofá e abrindo a bolsa e pegando o livro sobre a faculdade. “É curioso sabe? A Princesa Nightmare Moon censurou séculos de história para sempre acreditamos que ela sempre foi a governante e as coisas sempre foram assim, mas ela deixou uma faculdade inteira em sua homenagem”.

 

Celestia pegou o livro e suspirou, olhando para Twilight “Não é em minha homenagem, é a minha escola” e antes que a outra égua pudesse enchê-la de perguntas, ela continuou “Eu criei para ensinar os jovens unicórnios a se defender, como o meu professor tinha feito comigo. Pois, eu aprendi que a educação é o que mantém tudo em harmonia” um sorriso triste apareceu nos lábios dela, e ela suspirou melancolicamente.

 

“No fundo a sua irmã deve estar lá então” comentou, tentando animá-la.

 

“É, mas por quanto tempo? Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, eu não sei o que aconteceu com minha casa, meu povo e tudo o que eu conhecia” ela entregou o livro para Twilight e franziu a testa “Tudo é tão diferente. _O que aconteceu, Luna?_ ” ela perguntou, e Twilight sentiu que não precisava de uma resposta.

 

Por isso, ela fez algo que tinha lido e visto em filmes, ela colocou o casco no ombro de Celestia e sorriu. “Eu também não sei o que você vai fazer e muito menos meu papel nisso, mas quando eu olho pra você, eu sinto aqui” ela levou o casco até o próprio peito, onde o coração batia “Que eu posso  _confiar em você_  e claro, estou muito interessada na verdadeira história de Equestria.  _Como era a magia?_ ” os olhos de Twilight brilharam.

 

Celestia riu e sorriu, “Obrigada, Twilight Sparkle. Por tudo, eu sei o quão perigoso é o que você está fazendo” ela fechou os olhos e levantou a cabeça “E-eu sinto o mesmo. Eu sinto que se a gente se conhecesse em outra situação seríamos amigas, pois você é um jovem incrível e com um bom coração”.

 

Twilight ficou sem jeito e apenas sorriu em resposta.

 


End file.
